


madly missed

by sailorstarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Daddy Donghyuck, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Jeno, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstarlight/pseuds/sailorstarlight
Summary: Jeno doesn’t know the first thing about refusing Donghyuck.





	madly missed

Jeno doesn’t know the first thing about refusing Donghyuck. He never has and he certainly doesn’t plan on doing so any time soon, not when Donghyuck is always, without fail, good to him in all aspects.

When Donghyuck sends him a text message saying he would be getting home soon and that he expects Jeno naked and on his knees at the front door, Jeno had stripped himself bare and sat patiently in the foyer for him to arrive. 

Donghyuck’s job is rather taxing. A few months ago he landed a monotonous gig in one of those tall office buildings in the middle of the city. He leaves their shared apartment at 7:45 AM sharp and only returns long after the sun has set. Due to this, their sex life is infrequent, much to Jeno’s frustration; some days Donghyuck just lies on the bed like a log, allowing Jeno to ride him until he’s satisfied and they both fall asleep in a sweaty heap.

The room is dimly lit, the sun has disappeared from the skies and the only light comes from the kitchen where Jeno had been washing dishes before he had gotten Donghyuck’s text. There’s a slight draft which brings an onslaught of rising goosebumps over Jeno’s skin. He barely minds it though, because his insides are on fire thinking about what Donghyuck had in store for him. He resists the urge to touch himself, but he can feel himself getting hard imagining Donghyuck’s hands all over him. It had been nearly a week since he had gotten fucked.

Jeno’s legs start getting attacked by pins and needles after 15 minutes, and at the 17th, Donghyuck opens the door.

“I want to fuck your mouth,” is all he says before dropping his things in front of the front door and loosening his tie with two fingers. Jeno absentmindedly imagines all the other places those fingers could go in.

“Yes, daddy.”

Jeno crawls closer to Donghyuck until he’s directly in front of his crotch. He palms him through his pants, feeling his girth awaken under his palm as Donghyuck lets out a slow groan, the tension flowing from his limbs in an instant.

He’s half hard when Jeno unbuckles his leather belt and pulls his pants down to his knees. He noses along the outline of the thick cock in appreciation before sucking at the shape through the thin fabric. He relishes in how Donghyuck’s breath hitches in his throat and continues his ministrations until Donghyuck is pulling him away by his hair and removing his briefs.

Donghyuck’s cock springs free and Jeno’s mouth salivates at the sight of how it is already beading with precum.

No time is wasted as Jeno eagerly sucks the pink head into his awaiting mouth. He tongues at the slit, tasting him with the enthusiasm of a puppy. He takes the rest of his length in his hand, twisting his fist around the shaft, making every next inhale from Donghyuck sharper.

Donghyuck cards a hand through Jeno’s soft hair lightly before gripping it hard. Jeno moans around his cock. Gently, he pulls Jeno to take him deeper and his jaw unhinges gratefully. 

“Your mouth feels so good, baby,” he praises. “You ready to be fucked?”

Jeno looks up at him with glossy eyes and Donghyuck knows he’s ready, even beyond it.

Both of Donghyuck’s hands grasp each side of Jeno’s head and Jeno’s jaw goes completely slack to accommodate his girth. He starts slow as to not overwhelm Jeno too much, shallow thrusts into his mouth until he can’t handle being careful anymore. He starts to thrust deeper into his mouth over and over, chasing his own high as Jeno chokes around him and dribbles spit all over his cock and the hardwood floor. The clench of Jeno’s throat feels like paradise.

Jeno’s cheeks are flushed with fresh tears staining them. His sobs start to reverberate from the back of his throat all the way to Donghyuck’s cock and it feels like bliss being inside the wet heat of his mouth, his flat tongue rubbing along the vein on the underside of his length deliciously. Jeno’s own cock beads with more and more precum at every shove of Donghyuck’s cock through his lips. 

As Donghyuck feels his balls start to tighten with his oncoming orgasm, he pulls out of Jeno’s mouth wetly with a thin string of saliva still connecting the head to Jeno’s tongue. 

Jeno lets his head fall as he braces himself on the floor and gasps for air for a brief moment before looking right back up with his mouth still wide open. 

His cheeks are fully flushed red now and there’s spit all over his chin. His tongue is out, laid out readily over his bottom lip as he awaits Donghyuck’s load. 

Donghyuck cannot refuse him something so simple. He wraps a hand around his thick cock and jerks himself until he’s squirting his creamy seed into Jeno’s mouth, coating his tongue. Some even comes to land on Jeno’s cheek which he immediately wipes off with a finger he sticks right into his mouth as if he were famished for it. He moans at his daddy’s taste.

Donghyuck lowers himself onto his knees and looks into Jeno’s blown out eyes. He kisses away all of his salty tears sweetly and caresses his flushed cheek tenderly. 

“You were such a good boy. Daddy’s going to reward you for being so good.”

“Reward me?” Jeno asks, his voice hoarse. He tilts his head in a way Donghyuck can only describe as innocent.

Donghyuck chuckles at the dazed expression that paints his features and leans in until his lips are grazing his ear. 

“Daddy’s going to let you fuck him tonight.”

The reaction the words bring is immediate; shivers up Jeno’s spine and a flood of warmth through his entire body all the way down to his toes. His heartbeat increases as his mind races with images of his cock in Donghyuck’s sculpted ass. 

“R-really?” he has to ask. Donghyuck leans back onto his heels and pats him on top of his disheveled mess of hair. 

“Really.”

If there’s one thing Jeno knows, it’s that Donghyuck doesn’t break his promises. He gives Jeno whatever he thinks Jeno needs, and those things are always correct. In spite of this knowledge, he doesn’t believe any of it is really happening until Donghyuck is naked on his stomach, pert ass on display in the air as he spreads himself open with his slick fingers on the bed right in front of him. 

His entire mouth pools with saliva as he watches the scene unravel before him, drool threatening to spill from his lips.

“Don’t touch just yet,” Donghyuck had warned Jeno before he was sticking anything into anywhere and Jeno had just nodded along. 

Jeno had been completely fascinated in the way his first finger disappeared into the hole wondering if he looked this lewd getting fingered too. 

The squelch of his three fingers was even more sensual sounding than he could have ever imagined. Donghyuck nearly crumbles beneath his own hand, increasing his speed and panting into the bedsheets. Jeno wants so badly to touch him, his supple thighs, his slim waist, the bumps of his spine, his heavy cock dangling between his legs like bait on a fishing rod, _ anything_. But his daddy had told him not to touch and disobeying daddy meant punishment. This entire ordeal is a reward for him for being good. He wouldn’t let it go to waste just because he can’t be patient for just a moment longer.

Though it gets harder and harder for him to sit still as Donghyuck adds a fourth finger and swivels his hips around while Jeno just sits back on his heels watching as his own cock is leaking, neglected and hard against his abdomen. He starts thinking this is a punishment, that his daddy had lied to him and wouldn’t be letting him cum today, much less fuck him.

All his rampant thoughts go mum as Donghyuck finally pulls out his slick fingers with a quiet whimper. 

“All ready, baby. Come fuck me,” Donghyuck commands, voice sultry.

Donghyuck’s hands have come up to his cheeks, spreading himself open for Jeno and Jeno alone. His little pink hole clenches and Jeno tenses at the sight of it. Eventually, he rises to his knees so their hips are level.

Jeno hesitates for a moment before placing his trembling hands on his daddy’s hips to make sure it’s all real. He takes a deep breath as he takes his cock in one hand and guides the head to Donghyuck’s puckering hole. He slips just the head in and his body quivers at the wet, warm sensation. Carefully, he pushes in deeper and deeper until his cock is completely enveloped in Donghyuck’s heat, trapped against his walls. His hips meet flush with Donghyuck’s ass and Donghyuck’s whines.

It’s better than anything he could have ever wanted. Donghyuck’s ass is impossibly tight despite the painstaking prep Jeno had watched. His walls squeeze Jeno’s cock just right and makes his spine tingle. He starts to wish he could be in Donghyuck’s ass like this forever.

“Move, Jeno,” he orders. 

Jeno pulls out a little too far and his cock slips out. Donghyuck sighs at the loss and Jeno scrambles to stick it back in, thrusting in hard in his panic. Donghyuck cries out at the sudden entry.

“D-daddy, I’m sorry,” Jeno whimpers, worried he’s hurt him. 

“No, Jeno. It’s okay, just keep going.”

With Donghyuck’s reassurance, he starts moving his hips to grind himself deeper into Donghyuck’s ass. It doesn’t take long for him to get lost in the pleasure and go spastic. His gyrations turn into hard thrusting, skin slapping against skin. Jeno’s hands are back to gripping Donghyuck’s hips, blunt fingernails creating crescents in his skin as he pulls him onto his cock to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Donghyuck starts singing, moans high and hanging in the air that reeks of sex. Jeno feels a spike of pride with every little and loud sound that makes its way out of his daddy’s lips. There is no greater joy than knowing he is making his daddy feel good.

Jeno cries out too, because his daddy’s ass is amazing, wet and clenching around him making it hard for him to want to pull out just so he can bury himself in his ass once again. The feeling is addicting.

“So good! Daddy’s ass feels so good!” he sobs, head rolling back in bliss.

“I’m close,” Donghyuck gasps, feeling his climax coiling up inside him. Jeno feels it too, how Donghyuck’s walls seem to spasm around him, his rim fluttering.

“M-me too,” he groans, increasing his speed to chase his own orgasm. “M’ gonna cum!” 

“Cum inside for me, baby. Fill your daddy up.”

His words are all it takes for Jeno to fall apart. His hips snap into him once, twice, before he spills his load into Donghyuck’s ass. When he pulls out, it’s slimy, his seed freely trickling out of Donghyuck’s gaping hole.

“Now,” Donghyuck says slowly. “Clean up your mess.”

Both of Jeno’s index fingers stretch his hole open as he licks a trail of cum from his inner thigh back up into him. Donghyuck’s thighs quake as Jeno laps at his asshole in earnest. His tongue flattening and flexing and flicking all the right ways inside of him to reach every last inch of him and get every last drop of cum. His walls squeeze around Jeno’s tongue as he finally cums onto the sheets.

Donghyuck collapses onto his back, chest heaving. Jeno crawls up to lay beside him, head falling to rest on his shoulder.

“Was it good, baby?” Donghyuck asks into the crown of Jeno’s head.

“Yes, it was so good! But...” he trails off as he buries his face into the junction of where Donghyuck’s shoulder meets his neck. 

“But?”

“But I want _ your _ cock in _ my _ ass!”

Donghyuck is late to work the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/saiIorstarIight) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sailorstarlight)


End file.
